


Christmas Song

by Skyyynn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyyynn/pseuds/Skyyynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit sad story ... sorry </p><p>PruCan. character death. I guess?<br/>warning I guess.... </p><p>^best description ever^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Song

It was an ordinary day in December, Christmas is coming, everyone was happy. America was planning a Christmas party and everybody was invited.

Everybody was finding presents to buy for their loved ones and everyone was busy. Well maybe except for one.

Prussia walked on the beach near America's home. He had come earlier than the rest of the countries to 'sightsee'. He walked into the water until he water reached his waist. He heard a voice call out to him from behind, he didn't bother to turn around.

"Please don't do this. I saw you die once. I don't want to experience that ever again. Let's just live together forever and not think of those problems. It'll be fine. There's so much to live for." Canada cried as loud as he could to Prussia who was standing in the waters of the ocean.

"How can I continue living, if I was already dead inside?"

Canada cried harder.

"How can I live knowing that my people are no longer there. That I don't even have land to live on. That nobody actually needed me around. Isn't it cruel keeping me alive any longer? If I was dead, I wouldn't even be thinking of these thing right now."

Canada didn't know what to say. He couldn't respond to that. It was true that when nations lose their land, the no longer exist. They will slowly disappear.

"I'm sick of it. Pretending I don't see how people look at me. I'm sick of staying at lud's place cause I don't have my own. I'm sick of being the bothersome one that does nothing but laze around. I am awesome. I know I am. No. That's a lie. I'm not awesome. I was never awesome. The only thing I was awesome at was lying. Keeping a smile on my face when all I wanted to do was break down and cry. I guess all these years of keeping my feelings inside is making me burst. All I kept thinking about was who would want me? I am a lost cause. I have already expired. My time is up." Prussia ranted on, no tears came, he said it as if he had rehearsed it a million times.

In truth he did. He was always worried, anxious if he ever slipped up in his facade. He would have to tell the truth and he hated it. He hated that he seemed weak. He practiced every night in his head what he would say if someone would find out. His heart would race and he couldn't go to sleep most of the time. Always staying up late and never seeming to stay asleep made him feel too tired to feel anything.

He had rehearsed it for so long, he knew what he's supposed to say, but words just come out in a blur, too wrecked to think, too broken to comprehend what was happening. His thoughts were all jumbled up in his mind. The things he said didn't make sense anymore. The more the thought about it, the more he doubted himself. It didn't make sense anymore. Why was he doing this?

Prussia stayed silent, his mind was reeling. His thoughts was a mess. He was trying to piece together what he wanted to say but he was too tired, too mentally exhausted to think sensible sentences.

Canada on the other hand, had exactly what he wanted to say.

"You are awesome. You fought with yourself this whole time," Canada started as he looked down onto the beach, "you've been so strong. Keeping all this things to yourself, beating yourself up. Who would want you, you ask? I want you. You are everything I never was. You were strong, independent, people actually acknowledge you. Look at me, I'm the second largest country in the world, and everybody doesn't see me. The reason why you didn't disappear like Rome was because I kept you alive. There's a little place for you with me, I named it 'New Prussia'. I thought if you were with me, you could help me be noticed more. You aren't useless and you don't have to leave."

Canada cried as his fell to his knees, his pants getting wet from the waves. He was constantly muttering about what he thought of Prussia, hoping that all his thoughts had reached him in time.

Canada looked up to see a teary eyed Prussia standing over him. Prussia had a vacant expression and he swayed from side to side. The words 'I'm sorry' slowly, softly floated to Canada. Canada realised what was going on and caught Prussia as he started falling. Canada held Prussia close as he cradled him in his arms.

Canada took out his phone and quickly called for an ambulance.

Canada felt something poke him from Prussia's pocket and he took it out to see a bottle with a few pills left inside. How many pills did Prussia take, he didn't know. But he hoped it wasn't enough to damage Prussia in any way.

Prussia was a country. At least we was. He wouldn't die from something like this. Right?

Canada had a hard time convincing himself of that. Seeing Prussia as what he is now, a broken and fragile existence, he couldn't help but be worried.

Soon, the medics came and took Prussia away in the ambulance, Canada going along.

Canada held Prussia's hand as they travelled to the hospital, occasionally whispering words of comfort. He didn't know if Prussia could hear him, but he wanted to believe the words he, himself, was saying. He didn't want to let him go. At least not like this.

Canada, who visited his brother to help him decorate the house had seen Prussia writing a letter and leaving it on the table. He left soon after he had written it.

Canada was curious so he went to look at the letter, turns out to be something he addressed to all the countries, it was short but got the point across.

'Sorry for being useless,you won't have to worry about me anymore.  
Goodbye'

Canada immediately went out to find Prussia, following him to the beach.

He didn't know this would happen. He was on the ambulance with Prussia, someone he looked up to for being outspoken, who was probably dying.

**There's a ringing bell somewhere**  
**Unusual words are floating into mind.**  
**The coldness feels pleasantly good.**  
**Huh? Why am I doing something like falling in love?**

Is it because it's Christmas Eve, or because of those songs playing repeatedly?  
Or is it the fault of this city that seemed to sparkle on purpose?

Canada felt so cold. Maybe it's just the air conditioning in the ambulance, but he felt like a part of himself was dying. He couldn't do anything to help.

The people that was happily shopping for gifts, the ones with their loved ones. Being a country, they didn't have a normal family but they always had each other, but it didn't stop Canada for wishing he was human. Their happiness on that day made him despise them. They go on, not knowing what was happening. Oblivious to the world.

That day, Canada had the strongest blizzard ever seen for the past fifty years.

**Keep missing you**  
**This heart is hurt when I cant see you**  
**I want to tell you how I feel about you**  
**But it's okay, I know myself**  
**Even I ask Santa, it can't be helped**  
**I want you to be by my side**  
**I don't want you to be anywhere else**  
**I want you to keep thinking only about me**  
**But if I tell you something like this, it's not cool at all**  
**It'll be long so I'll sum it up**  
**I love you**

If only Canada knew his feeling earlier. He could've prevented Prussia from doing this.

Even after a year, or two, he still hated himself for it.

He loved Prussia. No. He loves Prussia. Had been, always will. Prussia was still alive because of him. At least that was what Canada thought. What other reasons were there? If Canada could've just let Prussia disappear, he wouldn't be in the ambulance, wouldn't be dying, wouldn't be hating himself every single day wishing to just find a place in the world or vanish from the earth. He should've disappeared a long time ago, but instead, Canada just delayed the inevitable.

There was nothing anyone could do. That was the last time Prussia lived, the last time he spoke, the last time anyone else saw him. He just laid on the hospital bed, slowly fading away. The grip that Canada had on his hand loosened. There was nothing else to hold on to, he was gone.

It's been two years since then, well maybe more. Countries live for so long, Canada forgot how long it has been. Everyday felt as if it would last forever. With a boulder on his shoulders weighing him down.

**That day when I met you was just like that**  
**I didn't realized it myself until then**  
**I miss you everyday**  
**And I want to know more about you**  
**And looking for you out of many people**  
**On a day like this wonder if you're laughing with somebody else**  
**My heart keep getting hurts**

**If I could I want you to be by my side**  
**I don't want you to be anywhere else**  
**I want you to keep thinking only about me**  
**As I thought to tell you something like this is not cool at all.**  
**It'll be long so I'll sum it up**  
**I love you**  
**I can repeat it until you hear it**  
**I love you**

Wherever Prussia was, Canada hoped that he was happy. Finally, after so long wishing for it. Happiness was in his grasp, while Canada fell deeper and deeper into his depression. He could get over it, he told himself. It's been so long. There wasn't anything that didn't remind him of Prussia.

Every night, dreaming of a time when he could be with Prussia again. Even if Prussia didn't remember him, didn't know he was there. He wanted to be near him so badly. Canada has to hold out. For as long as his country is still there, he could not see Prussia again.

So waiting for that time, when the country is in ruins, that time will be painful, but he would be filled with such joy, for he could see his Prussia again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys ... I wrote this story a while ago and I totally forgot about it and decided to complete it after so long lol   
> And also the song is Christmas song by Back Number
> 
> Like and subscrible and all that stuff. And as always, I hope You enjoy! ^.^ hurhurhur 
> 
> (who gets these references?) 
> 
> youtubers get all my time these days XD 
> 
> I don't own the characters and the cover, I just make my own twist to it that's all


End file.
